The Danger Zone
by Sybila M
Summary: Harry finds a journal what happens next is anyone’s guess.I don't actually consider this complete, but at the same time it is. It's not too good, but read it to see how bad my writing was 2 years ago.
1. A Problem is Discovered

The Danger Zone

Disclaimer: Ok everything that you've heard of before in books belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything new is mine.

Summary: Harry finds a journal what happens next is anyone's guess. Everyone is really out of character, it is my own fault, sorry.

Warnings: Slash and some swearing

A Problem is Discovered

Monday, February 16th, 1998

Today I found this journal. I hope it is not like that one in second year. That thing really sucked.

H.P.

Yeah, sorry about that, my dad's a real dick wad. This is a two-way journal, can I have it back?

D.M.

Why are you asking so nicely? You are usually a prat to me.

Did you ever think that I might be trying to turn over a new leaf?

You're an evil prat, what new leaf?

Just give it back!

No!

Why not?

I've found it, it's mine now.

And you call me a prat.

Prick

Prat

Bint

Cunt

(I can tell this is getting confusing so I'll point out that Harry is speaking next)

Wanker

Only when thinking of you.

What?

You heard, well read me. Wait confusing?

Are you serious?

You want to find out?

No, why would I?

I don't know. Could you just give my journal back?

Sure but I've got one question.

What is it?

Who was the other journal for?

That's none of your business.

Come on tell me, please.

You give me my journal and I'll tell you.

Ok, meet me in the prefect's bathroom.

You can't go there.

Yes, I can.

Fine then, see you there.

HP's POV

I don't know why I went to meet Draco but I did. I don't regret going. I think that I was kind of hoping that something would happen. I'm not sure what I wanted, whether it was to die or see if Draco had been telling the truth.

When I got to the prefect's bathroom, Draco was already there. I was under my invisibility cloak, because I wasn't sure when I'd get back to the tower. Draco looked scared and unsure of himself.

"Hey," I said, pulling off my cloak.

"Just hand it over," he said.

"You promised me you would tell who this was for," I said, journal in hand.

"It is not important! Just give it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Why are we yelling?"

"I have no idea. We both know what is right. You should just give it back to me."

"But who is it for?"

"My father, this is how saying goodbye."

"Goodbye? Why would you need to say that?"

Draco stared at me. He had one of those 'you really are stupid' looks on his face. It then dawned on me that he meant he was really saying goodbye, for good.

"I won't let you," I said

"And why not? You hate me, I hate you. Why would you even care? Oh wait, I get it. You are Golden Boy so you feel you have to save me," Draco said nastily.

"That is not it," I demanded.

"Then why?"

"Because you have chances, you can control your life. Anyway, I've seen way to many people die, already."

Draco stared at me, stunned. It seemed as if he was truly shocked.

"You keep the journal, ok?" he said

"Ok, I will."

He then walked away. That night I could not sleep. I kept thinking of him. I got out of bed and snuck into the head girl and boy's room. I knew the password because of Hermione. I'm still not sure why I went. It wasn't any of my business what Draco did. I wanted to make sure he was all right, I guess. I walked into his room. He was sitting on the floor a pocketknife sitting in front of him.

"I know what he said, but how can I believe him? He probably, no definitely said that because of whom he is supposed to be," Draco said. He raised the knife to his wrist.

"Please don't," I said.

"Potter? What are you doing here? Get out, wait where are you?"

I pulled off my cloak. I suppose I was crying, he came over and wiped away my tears.

"Why?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You wouldn't understand."

"How do you know?"

"Cause you just wouldn't."

I stayed the night in Draco's room. The next morning we went to Dumbledore. Draco didn't want to go but I made him. Dumbledore seemed pretty concerned. He wanted to send Draco to St. Mungo's. But I refused to Draco be sent there. Instead we would go to a nice little town in southern Britain. While there Draco would be able to calm down and see what the beauty of the world.


	2. A Peaceful Little Town

The Danger Zone

Disclaimer: Ok everything that you've heard of before in books belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything new is mine.

Summary: Harry finds a journal what happens next is anyone's guess.

Warnings: Slash and some swearing

A Peaceful Little Town

We arrived in the town on the twentieth of February. We would be tutored by a young witch named Rachel Brinadet. On our first full day there, we went exploring. We went to the library and to a café. A girl came in with her father got it into a table near us. The father had a young black lab with him. Draco couldn't seem to understand why.

"Her father is blind, Draco," I said.

"Can they not fix that?" he asked.

"No, not in the muggle world."

"Whoa, that sucks"

The girl came back over with two steaming cups. She sat with him and they talk. He asked about would she be waearing to a school dance. She explained it like she would to any other person. Draco was confused.

"Why does she explain it like that? It won't help him."

"He doesn't care he just likes talking to her," I said.

"Oh, but why? It's not like it's they're talking about anything special."

"It doesn't matter. She is his daughter and he just loves to be around her."

"Oh, how come no one does that for me?"

"I don't know. If you want I will."

Draco Smiled at all. Soon a boy and his mother joined the girl and her father. They seemed like the perfect little family. The mother got out a little magnifier and read a menu to her son who was about thirteen.

"Mum, it looks like it's about to rain, should I go out to the car?" asked the girl.

"Sure," said her mother.

"I love being able to drive!"

The girl then sprints out the door. Draco watched her go then looked back at her family.

"Despite the problems they seem so happy," Draco commented

"That is just how they are. Anyway I saw how sad the girl was a moment ago. I don't think her brother can read, I think it upsets her."

"how can you tell?"

"I'm not sure, I just can't."

Just before we left, the girl came up to us. She gave us a note, giggled, and ran out the door. I opened the note and read it twice. I then passed it to Draco who was quite surprised. The note said:

Dear boys,

If you ever decide to break up, call me. You two are really not. My number is 412-555-666.

Love,

Rose

"She thinks we are gay?" Draco asked surprise.

"I guess so, are you?" I asked.

"No, I'm, well I'm bi."

"Oh"

"Are you?"

"I might be."

"Really?"

"Yes "

"I bet Rita Skeeter would love to know that."

"You will not tell, will you? "

"No."

"Good, thanks."

We then left the café and went back to our flat; we were sharing it with the Rachel. She seemed excited about something, but we weren't sure what.

"Oh my god, ah! This is a way cool! Yes, yes, yes! "She yelled, dancing around the room.

"What is she so happy about? "Draco asked

"I'm not sure, "I said

I got a date! I got a date," Rachel sang

"Whoa, good for you," Draco said, sarcastically.


	3. A Night to Remember

The Danger Zone

Disclaimer: Ok everything that you've heard of before in books belongs to J.K. Rowling. Everything new is mine.

Summary: Harry finds a journal what happens next is anyone's guess.

Warnings: Slash and some swearing

A Night to Remember

The night Rachel went out with Nick, Draco and I had a movie night. I got a lot of Movies about witches and wizards from a muggle point of view. Draco thought it was hilarious.

"I'll get you and your little dog, too," Draco cackled.

I hit him with a pillow. He yelled and hit me back. We ran around pounding each other with pillows. Draco lunged at me but I stepped out of the way. He fell to the floor, I pinned him to the floor and tickled him. He refused to say uncle.

"Ah, I gotta pee, "Draco yelled.

"Too bad," I said

"Please, let me go!"

"Not until you say uncle."

"No, I refuse to."

"Well then I won't get off and I certainly won't let you go."

"Stop, stop!"

"No"

"Please"

"No way"

He pushed me off and ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later I heard him flush the toilet and wash his hands. Then, he burst out and pushed me to the floor. He sat on me and tickled me.

"Stop!" I shouted.

"No" Draco screamed, giggling all the while.

"Please "

"No, you wouldn't get off me."

"What can I do to get you off of me? "

"Hmmm, I don't know. What would you be willing to do?"

"Stop screwing around, Draco."

"I didn't know you screwed around. But no, that won't do."

I was kind of afraid of what Draco might ask. I was completely at his mercy and he seemed to like it. The sadistic little fuck probably thought of it as an S and M thing. Not that I minded the thought of doing something kinky like that appealed to me. Only I always thought that I should be in control.

"Draco, get the fuck off me!"

"No, come on, Harry, what would you do?"

I flipped him over and sat on him. I leaned down and kissed him. It was not rushed, in fact it was slow and felt like my body and mind and soul all that out a sigh of relief. Draco kissed me back. His arms wrapped around. When we broke the kiss, we just laid there in each other's arms.

Then Draco said, "I've been waiting so long for that."

I smiled at the thought and buried my face in his neck. I shant say what happened after that ( all have to bump up the rating if I do ) but let's just say it was very fun.


End file.
